Who Knew
by bittertwistedsoul
Summary: Trina has had enough...but how far is too far!
1. Chapter 1

WHO KNEW

this story will switch the point of view every chapter or so if it does I will let you know

takes place after we last see Trina in "Car Rain and Fire" italics are thoughts, and Beck thinks out loud sometimes.

Disclaimer: LIKE DAN SHNEIDER READS THIS SHIT...all artists and songs mentioned are owned by their labels and artists respectively.

((( Beck's point of view))))

" Man, that was the funniest prank I've ever done" I said. " I know man, that was a great prank i tried not to laugh" said Andre. " Same here" said Robbie, " Best idea ever" added Rex. "Trina's expression was priceless" said Andre. I turned on the radio and put in my PearPod, i don't particularly want to hear about what we did. it makes me mad. _You jackass. Ok that was a random thought. Eyes on the road Oliver. Why didn't you just shoot her, that would have been less painful. _"Hey man, you hungry? Lets stop by inside out burger if you are" said Andre " I second that" said Robbie. "Sure" I replied. _I cant get Trina's face out of my mind, she looked hurt. NO SHIT SHERLOCK, you hurt her, what did you expect an Oscar? _"Beck, eyes on the road you almost missed the burgers man" said Andre. " O yeah, thanks" I replied. We pulled in and ordered, Andre ordered some bla bla bla. I personally don't care, all I can think about is Trina. _What are you worried about Oliver, the only thing you should worry about is your good looking hair. You did go over the line though. She deserved it. Trina is a girl a beautiful but lonely girl. _"When you go to college can you make sure its some place far far away" "what" I yelled. " I didn't say anything Robbie is just ordering his stuff" replied Andre " o ok" I answered. _why would I be hearing Tori's dad right know. _I just eat my sandwich in silence….there is too much on my mind. " Well what do you want to do tonight? It's still relatively early" I ask. " I actually have some homework I want to catch up on" said Andre " I have to help my grandma with her computer again" said Robbie " what else is new" replied the snarky Rex. I roll my eyes.

" Well there is always tomorrow or something" said Andre. "True" I respond. " Dude what is up? Your as spacey as Cat when you give her candy" said Andre. I laughed. "Well she is cute" I answer " I second that" answered Robbie. " So what's up" asked Andre again. _When Andre wants to know something he never gives up…..kind of like Trina. _" I guess I'm just not that hungry" " Well I just hope your ok" Robbie asks. " I am" I reply. " alright lets just head home. It's a little late" says Andre. " Fine with me" says Robbie.

(( Trina's point of view))

"Forget it, I am just going to end it all. No one cares…..I'm surrounded by actors they are all more talented than me" _NO ONE LIKES YOU. " _Jade says it perfectly no one does like me. No one will even miss me." I go through the junk in the garage and I finally find it, a 4 foot rope, just what I needed. " Time to end it all" I say out loud to no one in particular. I quickly tie it into a noose….I'm amazed at what you can find on the internet when you need it. I go up to the attic….I don't want to scare my parents or my sister, walking up to the attic is a pain, it seems to take forever. I get the rope tied around the beam and pull a few times. " It's secure….finally" I put the noose around my neck and take a deep breath. I finally let go.

(( Becks point of view))

" I have got to see Trina, I have to make things right" _Why do you even care now of all times. _"Shut up brain or I'll stab you with a q tip" I just keep driving, I try not to speed but I have other things to worry about. After what feels like an eternity I finally make it to Justice street and take a left. Schneider street is just up ahead, I take a cautious left on to the street and I make it to Tori's house a damn near three hours later. I notice Trina's car is still there so she didn't go anywhere, I feel better about that, I can talk to her about tonight. I pound on the door until it feels like my hand is going to break. I go grab the handle to try and open the door, it opened easily. " Way to go Oliver, break your hand before you check if the door is unlocked….WOW." I decide to walk in cautiously, I don't know if Mr. Vega is home, he's a cop and I don't want to get shot. "Mr. Vega, Mrs. V? anybody home, I'm looking for Trina is she home? don't shoot me please, I like my life" I wander around for a minute.…..all of the sudden a shocking crash fills the deafeningly silent house.

This is the end of chapter one REVIEW and let me know which direction should this story go? As if I didn't already know…..let me know what you think REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

WHO KNEW

Chapter 2

I realize know that this is more or less going to be in Beck's P.O.V This picks up right after chapter 1 of said story. If I get more followers of this story even if you don't like Beck + Trina (( or Brina)) just work with me here. I've had this story in my head for years. italics are thoughts and they are also smaller than the actual text to tell the difference, and Beck thinks out loud sometimes.

Disclaimer: property of Dan Schnieder and all that stuff.

LuckyFallenStarBaby: CONGRATULATIONS YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEW EVER.

(( Beck's P.O.V))

" Holy shit what was that?" I say out loud. _A crash dumb ass. _I proceed through the house cautiously, I really don't like being in someone's house without an invitation. " Trina?! Hello? Anybody home?" I say again. I make it to Trina's room and knock on the door, it loudly creaks open. " Way to go door I'm trying to be quiet here." I'm actually surprised it's empty. I look around the house some more. Taking a glance in Tori's room I don't notice anything out of the ordinary. Trina's room seems normal. " What the hell? Why is a light on in the attic when no one is home" I say out loud. " WHO THE HELL AM I TALKING TOO? There's no one here" I pull out my phone and give Tori a call. Ring , ring ring, after what takes hours she finally picks up. " Hello" says Tori. " Hey Tor, I'm just wondering have you seen Trina?" " Yeah she said she was feeling sick so she is at home" answered Tori. " o alright thanks" I reply. Ok, she should be home. "TRINA where are you? Wait a second…. when the hell did they get an attic?" I say to myself. "I never saw that before." I go up to the attic rather slowly. If Trina is up here I don't want to get jumped….she can beat me up kind of quickly. After the slow creaking of the final stair I make it to the attic.

"AHHHHHHH" I scream like a banshee. " O God NO….why Trina why?" I say out loud. I just cant believe she hung herself. It feels numbly surreal to see my friend so lifeless. _Hey stupid you have a thing called a brain, get her down__. _I smack myself in the head. I grab the knife out of my pocket and cut the rope, making sure to not have Trina fall. "She's down…finally" I say out loud. I lay her body down on the floor as carefully as I can then slowly step back. "Trina is dead….o my god….o my god. What do I do?" I say out loud. I check her pulse and i don't feel anything. " What have I done….I killed her I killed her. I murdered my friend, O my god" I reply to my own question. I pick up her body and take it down into her room. It seems like a long and barren twenty mile road instead of a few feet. She's finally in her room and I put the body in her bed and make it look cozy. She has a smile plastered on her face and her hair looks nice as best as I can make bed head. I cover up nicely tuck her in. " I'm sorry Trina, I'm so sorry" I feel tears stream down my face as I sit down in a fettle position and cry myself to sleep. After a few hours of sleeping, an oddly warm feelings wraps Beck at his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Knew

Chapter 3

As said in my first chapter italics are thoughts and Beck thinks out loud sometimes, also remember he's in Trina's room as well, as for where are Trina's parents and sister? Tori is with Cat and Jade at a hotel and the parents are in Santa Barbara. As for Daniella Monet's real eye color I have no idea. if you can find that information let me know. I try and be as factually correct as best i can. As for the flaming JuJuYaki that's the signature sushi roll that's only at the greatest sushi restaurant Tuna Town in Huntington Beach CA. This is more or less a filler chapter

(( Beck's POV))

_I feel so warm right know, kind of like a toasting cinnamon bun. _"Wait a minute I'm alone in here…how did i get a blanket" Says Beck. "I gave it to you last night" said Trina. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" said Beck "WHAT? Are you ok?" asked Trina. " NO you were you were dead last night" said Beck. " I really don't know what to say about that part" Trina replied nonchalantly. I give Trina a funny look. " Why did you do it?" I ask her, looking into her eyes. After the chaotic emotions running through my head finally calm down, I finally see her eyes. Her eyes are extravagant, full of life, and determination all while being a beautiful vibrant blue. At least they used to be. Today they are black, and emotionless, void of any feeling, as if her soul left her body. All of the sudden an unholy growl assaults my ears. " was that your stomach? Or mine?" I ask Trina. " I think it was both of ours" she answered. " So what would you like to eat?" I ask her. " I was thinking Nozu, I'm craving some sushi." Replies Trina. I smile, "Sounds like a plan sweetie" I say. We hop into the car and I get on the phone and dial Nozu. The phone rings…"Nozu how may I help you?" asks the person on the phone. " Hi I'm about to stop by Nozu and I'd like to order now so it gets there by the time we arrive" I say. " Sure what would you like?" " 2 orders of Flaming Juju Yaki, 1 order of the Devil Roll, 1 order of the tempura roll, and 1 order of the Lollipop, and 2 orders of green tea" I say, can you have that ready in twenty minutes?" I ask " Sure can i have your name?" asks the waitress. "Oliver" I say. " Sure thing it will be ready in 30 minutes." " Sweet" I say. A half hour later we get there, a little later than I thought but it works. We walk into the restaurant and I give my name. " Table is over here Mr. Oliver right this way sir, know who is the pretty lady with you?" asks the waitress. " Is our food ready yet?" I ask, somewhat annoyed " Yes sir it should be at the table in a few minutes" says the waitress. "Thank you" I answer. We sit at the table and I look at Trina. "Trina how are you feeling?" I ask her. " Hungry" She responds. I stare at her for a second, " I didn't mean that kiddo" I say. "I'm fine, just hungry" She says. " You go from wanting to kill yourself to fine in a few hours that's bullshit" I say. " Can we talk about this later…..like at the beach or something?" asks Trina. "Sure" I say. We eat our meal in silence for the most part. " Trina?" " yeah what's up" " If I ask you any question tonight, will you please be honest with me, and not give me any bullshit answers?" asks Beck.

"Pay for this dinner and you have a deal" Says Trina.

After the dinner

"Trina are you with me here?" I ask. " Yeah I'm fine I just ate too much" She responds. " Yeah you ate more than me" I say. "HEY" She yells. " I'm kidding sweetie" I say. " But can we get to the real question here?" I ask. " Sure" said Trina. " Why did you do it? you and I both know what I'm talking about here" I say. " Lets spend some time on the sandy beach, and I'll tell you everything"


	4. Chapter 4

Who Knew

Chapter 4

Thank you for all the people following and reading this story. As for Beck's reaction in chapter 3, he thought she was dead of course it would scare him that's like horror movie 101. Italics are thoughts, and Trina is pissed, she's just trying to stay calm.

(( Beck P.O.V ))

" Well Trina Rina, we are at the beach and I got us a couple of cozy blankets so we can stay as long as we want." "I'd like that Beck" said Trina. After I put the blanket down on the sand and sit on it right next to Trina. " Well know that we are nice and cozy on the beautiful beach, can we cut the crap and get to the real question you and I both know I am asking here." I say. " And that is?" asks Trina. I roll my eyes, " Why did you try and kill yourself?" I ask her. " Why do you care?" She asks me. "Because I'm here, with you" I say. " I know, I just…want to die. I've had enough" "Ok why?" I ask.

"You try being around people who don't really like you, and just put up with you. My sister is the only exception but that's a different story, all people want from me is to just laugh at me and stab me in the back" " I know that but I don't" I say, _an albeit weak defense though_. " You don't, YOU DON'T? Beck I got to the bottom of it ok. You guys going to my house was all a joke. That "can you make me a chicken" crack was just a fucking set up. I just cant believe I was that stupid to fall for it." Trina yells at me.

"I know OK I know, I was expecting to laugh my ass off, that was before I looked into the window and saw your tears, I looked at your face, and it made me crack OK. I planned the thing OK I just wish I could take it back, and get your hanging body out of my head. I'm sorry OK you have no idea how sorry I am" I say. All of the sudden I get hit in the nose really hard. " Holy shit what was that?" I say " I punched you in the nose dumb ass, you deserve at least that, and I forgive you, you jerk" Says Trina. " Ok I deserve that" I reply. " I tried to kill myself because I grew tired of the ridicule, and all the "no one likes you" cracks, ' Rex' always being the jackass he is or Robbie whatever, however you want to look at that one." "Trina, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, I just want to be there for you, I know I wasn't there before because….I have no idea, but I'm here know." " I know" " Wait a minute, why didn't you try and talk to someone? Anyone? Me, Tori, your parents?" "NO ONE WOULD UNDERSTAND" " I do Trina, your tired, and you've just had enough of the fake friends and everyone giving you a façade that they like you" " Hallelujah Einstein incarnate" " I deserve that crack" I say. "Duh" replies Trina.

"Trina please, you need someone here for you, and I want to help you, please give me that chance, don't people deserve to help you?" I ask. " Yeah they do, I'll give you that chance, don't fuck with me or I will kick your ass" Replies Trina. " aww man, I like it rough"


End file.
